shumgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Worst Possible Playthrough
Author Ecael If you want to enable all the recruitment missions at once, look here. (The play-through below uses the normal recruitment order without any modding, however!) General Suicide Mission Guide here (Author - Occams Razor 17): here. Trying to make Shepard the loneliest and most despised Commander in the galaxy to import for ME3, I killed 11 of 13 possible squadmates, with all dying after the Omega-4 relay (except Samara). Now the only remaining people on the Normandy SR-2 are a crippled pilot, an Asian thief, and an Asari succubus. I had Kasumi and Morinth survive specifically because they are the least likely to show up for Mass Effect 3. Kasumi costs $7 to recruit (technically speaking) and Morinth is... well, Morinth. 'The Suicide Mission' All 12 loyalty missions completed. Normal recruitment mission order. ---- Final Squadmates: Kasumi and Morinth = Loyals: Jack, Jacob, Grunt, Garrus, Mordin, Legion, Thane, Kasumi, Morinth Non-loyals: Miranda, Tali, Zaeed (avoid until later) Normandy Upgrades: None Chakwas & Crew: DEAD = 'Before the Omega-4 Relay' Leave these quests for after the final mission: *Zaeed Recruitment (*avoid him like the plague*) *Zaeed Loyalty *Side with Jack during the Miranda/Jack fight *Hand over the evidence and traumatize Tali for her loyalty mission *Bring Kasumi and Tali to fight the Oculus (so Legion dies) *After the final mission, recruit Zaeed and kill him during his loyalty mission = 'Assignments' Vents - Jacob (dies) Fire Team Leader - Any Biotic - Miranda (bring Garrus and Tali, make sure Garrus dies) Second Fire Team Leader - Grunt (dies) Final boss squadmates - Miranda and Tali (both die) Distraction Team - Morinth, Kasumi, Mordin (Mordin dies) = 'Deaths, before landing' *Samara - Betrayed for Morinth, decapitated *Jack - No Armor Upgrade, laser'd *Legion - No Shield Upgrade, incinerated *Thane - No Weapon upgrade, impaled 'Deaths, after landing' *Jacob - Died by rocket to face *Garrus - Died by seeker swarm *Grunt - Died while closing second door *Mordin - Died holding the line, preferred to get job done and go home *Tali - Died at final boss *Miranda - Died at final boss *Zaeed - Died in a fire ---- Final Squadmates: Kasumi and Morinth = 'Mass Effect 2 Choices' *Killed as many NPCs as possible (Kal'Reegar, Sick Krogan, Jorim Talid, Sidonis, Maelon, Ronald Taylor, Forvan, etc.) *Sent Veetor to Cerberus *Let the Batarians kill Daniel (Mordin's assistant) so that the Blue Suns could take over the quarantine zone *Let Dr. Archer keep David and the Overlord Project *Destroyed the genophage cure (could have left Maelon to complete it, that would have been worse) *Destroyed the heretic geth (could have killed Legion and left the heretics to infect everyone) *Cerberus has the Collector base, as well as data from N7: Lost Operative *Started a romance with Liara in ME1, gave her the wrong Observer target *Started a romance with Jack in ME2, had her die by laser beam *Refused to reinstate Spectre statu *Shot Conrad Verner in the foot, had Asari Merchant arrested (using Paragon option) *Then guilt tripped Conrad Verner by blaming him for it (using Intimidate option) *Traumatized Tali and caused chaos in the Migrant Fleet by using the evidence, with her father declared a traitor *Also suggested that they go to war anyway *Destroyed Kasumi's greybox *Told Captain Bailey to put Kolyat in jail *Intentionally gave the undercover reporter, Moirall, the wrong password *Told Patriarch in Omega to die like a real Krogan, and he does *Punched Khalisah bint Sinan Al-Jilani... again = 'Mass Effect 1 choices' *All killable NPCs dead (Helena Blake, Fist, Shiala, Major Kyle, Gianna, Captain Kirrahe, etc.) *Feros colony and Noveria Peak 15 wiped out entirely *Rachni dead *Wrex dead *Original Council dead, Udina for Councilor *Started a romance with Ashley and left her to die on Virmire *Denied Tali data for pilgrimage *Killed Dr. Saleon without Garrus' help *Refused to help Emily Wong *Sacrificed workers on Asteroid X57 to kill Balak *Punched Khalisah bint Sinan Al-Jilani 'Other Playthroughs' Playthrough - Shepard dies Playthrough - Kill all new ME2 characters Playthrough - Kill everyone except Cerberus (pro-Cerberus) Playthrough - Kill all Cerberus personnel and biotics Playthrough - Kill all except Garrus, Tali and Legion Specail thanks goes to Ecael for creating these walkthroughs.